Butterfly
by Paine36
Summary: Raenef, the student without a life, literally. How do you expect anyone ot have a life without parents? Sad, isn't it? However bad his life is, it'll be turned upside down when a new transfer student comes to town!
1. Default Chapter

Paine: Okay, hello people! Welcome to my first DD fan fiction! I just got into Demon Diary a few weeks ago and I've been itching to write a fanfic about it.

Disclaimer: I do not own Demon Diary in any shape or form; I only own the plot in which I subjected the characters to…TT

Title: Butterfly

Warnings: Self-Mutilation, cross dressing, yaoi (boy/boy love), OOCness and OC/OC's

A warning about chapter one, it maybe a little dry because I'm introducing all the characters and whatnot…

Chapter One: The new kid

"I don't care what we do. I'll tag along anyway, you know I will." Raenef stated, his voice deadpan.

Erutis and Chris exchanged worried looks to one another before the group went into a small silence; the only sound was that of cars and other pedestrians making their way through the crowded streets and sidewalks of downtown, San Diego.

Raenef ran a hand through his unkept straight blonde hair and yanked on one of his black highlights in irritation. "Why don't we just take a bus to Plaza Bonita and go to Tilt?" He suggested; he didn't feel like walking around very much. In fact, the only reason they were downtown was the fact that their school, High Tech High, was just outside of downtown; the three of them often meandered through the crowded place until they decided what they wanted to do.

None of them had curfews since they had managed to get all A's. However, the fact that Chris had been held back a year because he didn't take Inventions and Raenef had started kindergarten a year late, made Erutis the youngest and even though this meant special treatment from the guys, she sometimes did feel uncomfortable since most of the other girls thought she was too much of a tom boy they didn't accept her, that really didn't have anything to do with anything, but that would usually be the main reason she would be a little sad sometimes.

"That's a good idea, I just got paid from one of my customers, and I already sent her the stuff she ordered, so I'll pay for you guys if you decide you want anything." Chris chirped as the three of them got to the bus stop.

"How much?" Erutis asked.

"Two thousand bucks, and a thousand is in my college account, so don't worry about it." Chris said with a smile.

The bus arrived and Chris paid for the three of them and stepped aside for Raenef and Erutis to get on.

"Three thousand dollars." Raenef muttered. "What on earth did she order?" His dead blue eyes turned to Chris and waited for an answer.

Chris stopped dead in his tracks and his face went from a creamy tan to a dead white in a matter of seconds. "A costume from every single battle mode of Yuna, Paine and Rikku from Final fuckin' Fantasy 10-2."

Raenef decided to speak his mind when he saw Chris's pale face. "No wonder it took you six damn months to make all that." His eyes flickered with weak amusement before he focused back outside, finding that less boring then Chris talking about his business.

However, he turned his attention back to Chris and Erutis when he heard the young girl ask the tall brunette a question. "Was all that hard to make Chris?"

"Naw, the only minus was I had to lock myself in my room so no one would disturb me while I worked," Chris rubbed his temple. "It's seriously hard to find peace and quiet in our house, huh guys?" Erutis nodded vigorously and Raenef just grunted his agreement.

Chris sighed. _He's been like this way too long! _He thought to myself, looking out the window so he could think. _I've got to snap him out of it! I thought moving in with me and Erutis would be enough for him to be his happy and cheerful self again, but I guess not. Maybe I'll call Rain about it. _

Chris turned and stole a glace at Raenef who looked as dark and gloomy as ever. _Yep, I'm calling Rain._

The rest of the day went by rather quickly. Erutis managed to get Raenef to play a few round of DDR Extreme in Tilt, which Raenef smoked the poor redhead. Then the gang went to Suncoast and they bought a bunch of their favorite anime DVDs, soundtracks, manga, Pocky and Lichi Gummies.

They'd just stepped out of Suncoast when Chris's cell phone rang. "Hello?" He answered. "Hey Krayon. Right now? Oh, I'm so sorry, I didn't remember that. Oh, okay, bye." Chris closed his flip phone and placed it back into his pocket.

"Shit."

"What's the 'shit' for?" Erutis asked. Chris shook his head. "We gotta get home. Rain and her brother are coming for dinner and I totally forgot." Raenef, who was staring into space, snapped out of it when he heard that piece of information.

"She…has a brother?" He asked quietly, an eyebrow raised. He turned to see Chris nod.

" Rae, no taking blades or anything she may offer you. I know you get all your stuff from her, and I'm not saying she's all that bad, but please…" Erutis began only to be cut off by the blonde teen.

"What I do in my spare time is absolutely none of your business Erutis." He stated, his cold voice sending shivers up Erutis' spine.

_Why is he like this? _The green-eyed girl asked herself. She knew that Chris had let Raenef live with him for the same reasons she was allowed to live with him; her parents had died as well. But she wasn't like Raenef. When his parents died, it was as if Raenef wanted to stop living as well.

But before she could ponder any further, Chris's older brother picked up the three of them and they started heading home to get ready.

"What is taking Raenef so long?" Chris asked.

Erutis shrugged. "I don't know, but I hope he's not borrowing my black dress again. Chris, is your tie supposed to be like that?"

Chris raised an eyebrow and looked down. "Ah, damn it!" He moaned, for the silver piece of shit was once again undone and sitting on his black silk dress shirt. He paused when he pulled the damn piece of material off his neck.

"Wait. Not the one I made for you for Halloween. Right?" He asked.

Erutis sighed. "Yeah, that one. He keeps borrowing it so much lately I think I should just give it to him!" She exclaimed as she finished fixing up her best friend's tie.

"There, try not to mess with it." Erutis looked back to Chris and saw him starring at something above the both of them in awe.

This made Erutis frown. "Chris, what are you starring at?" She followed his gaze and her eyes widened.

Raenef was walking down the stairs in Erutis' dress. The dress itself was black, long sleeved and came down to Raenef's ankles. The cuffs and hem of the dress was decorated with white ruffles. He had a black choker around his neck with a silver cross as the pendant and his ear piercing was a cross with a chain hanging from it. His face wasn't untouched either. Instead of only having white face powder and eyeliner (which he wore to school), he added black lipstick and eye shadow to the mix, the eye shadow was made to be dark at his eye and it slowly got lighter until it turned into silver then white at his clearly visible eyebrows. He'd also added a line down his right eye with liquid eyeliner, which he made look like a falling tear.

"Geez Raenef." Chris had managed to get out of his little shock. "You make a better girl than Erutis does."

This earned him a death glare from the redhead. "Shut up you asshole!" She squealed and landed a smack on Chris' right cheek.

"Really Erutis, was that necessary?" Raenef asked. Erutis turned to stare into Raenef's empty blue orbs before letting out a heavy sigh. "No," She mumbled and turned to Chris. "Sorry man." She muttered quietly but sincerely.

Chris nodded his acceptance and turned his attention to Raenef. "What are you doing in Erutis' dress?" He asked.

This earned a small glare from the blonde. "She never wears it and I take a liking to it. Other then that, it's really none of your business. And anyway, Rain cross dresses as much as I do and it doesn't bother you."

Erutis glanced suspiciously at Chris. "He's got a point," she stated. "Anyway Rae, I think you look great!" She flashed a warm smile and earned a bow in return.

"Thank you Erutis." He said quietly.

"Hey, Rae looks pretty snazzy!" The three turned to find Krayon leaning against the dinging room doorframe. He ran a hand through his long, thick blonde hair and got up from his resting spot.

"They'll be here any minute, you guys ready?" The others all nodded in time for the doorbell. Krayon raised an eyebrow and went to the front door.

"Hey guys!" He said cheerfully and beckoned the two people outside.

"Hey, Krayon!" A cheerful female voice chirped. The tall blonde male stepped aside to allow Rain and her older brother in. The said teen gave Krayon a big hug before entering the front room to greet Erutis, Chris and Raenef.

"Hey guys." She said, bowing to emphasize her politeness. Raenef bowed his own head in response and took a moment to take in the girl's appearance. Her attire consisted of a white men's peasant shirt, black leather pants and a long black overcoat. Her face was decorated with make-up similar to Raenef's minus the tearstain.

"Rae, I love your dress!" Rain exclaimed, taking in the other teens beauty. She winked at him before turning around. "This is-" She began, only to find no one standing behind her. She growled in frustration and went back to the front door.

"Eclipse, get your ass in here!" She yelled. A few seconds later, another teen, whom looked like a teenager walked into the front room. Raenef felt his breath catch at the sight of the stranger. He was at least as tall as Krayon, who was six feet tall, and had gorgeous long raven black hair that was currently pulled back into a low ponytail.

"I still do not understand why you brought me here." The one named Eclipse mumbled. Rain glared at her older brother with crimson eyes.

"I brought you here with me tonight to introduce you to your new classmates. I did manage to get you into our class." The raven-haired god (in Raenef's opinion) narrowed his eyes at Rain, however, only briefly as he turned around and introduced himself.

"My name is Eclipse if you haven't caught that already." He bowed slightly for the sake of being polite.

Erutis smiled. "I'm Erutis." She stuck out her hand in a polite gesture. Eclipse took her hand in a handshake and pulled back.

"I'm Chris." Chris smirked. He crossed his arms across his chest as if it would make him seem manlier. This earned a sweat drop from the seemingly older teen. Eclipse fought not to roll his eyes and kept an emotionless mask on his face. He turned to the last younger teen and his breath caught.

"And whom might you be?" He asked, breathlessly. His eyes widened ever so slightly by the boy's beauty before him. Everything about the smaller blonde was attracting! From the simple black dress he wore down to his well done make up. The other's crystal blue orbs were what attracted Eclipse the most. Empty as they were, beauty still radiated from them.

Raenef felt butterflies in his stomach and he squirmed slightly under Eclipse's gaze. He, like Eclipse, had to fight to keep his face emotionless. He also found it hard to stare the other in the eyes. His were the most intense shade of black (a/n: Those are his eye color, right?? O.o) and felt like they were burning right through him.

"My name is Raenef." The words slipped off the boy's tongue like velvet to Eclipse. It made him want to just take the boy and ravish him on the spot. When the being known as Raenef held his hand out for a handshake, Eclipse merely raised an eyebrow at the younger boy. He grasped the offered hand and brought it to his lips, his lips lightly grazing the other's skin, it felt like electricity was flowing though his lips from Rae's skin.

Raenef fought from gasping, the sensations running from Eclipse's lips were so memorizing! "Thank you." He whispered in response to Eclipse's compliment. He let out a small smile and something behind Eclipse caught his eye. He ripped his gaze from Eclipse's eyes and looked behind him. Rain was standing a few feet behind her brother, holding up a piece of paper that had, 'Go Rae, my bro's gay too!' written on it with black sharpie.

Eclipse noticed Raenef's gaze was no longer on him and curiosity got the better of him. He turned around and saw the sign his sister was holding up. "Rain!" He shouted, his sister jumped and hid the sign. This didn't stifle Eclipse's anger.

"Rain! Do not go advertising my sexual preferences to people!" He growled. This earned a stuck out tongue from the younger girl.

"You need a boyfriend! You're so uptight you get on my case all the time! I'm just trying to help you out, you stick in the mud!" Rain accused.

Eclipse rolled his eyes. "I don't get on your case at all, Rain."

The said girl's brown eyes widened. "Don't get on my case? Ha!" She expressed, her voice a decimal high than usual. Then she lowered her voice, trying to mimic her older brother. "Rain, have you finished your project? Rain, you're not going out with her, she's not your type. Rain, your not going anywhere without me. Rain, Rain, Rain!" The brunette ran a hand through her short hair.

"I mean, another reason I brought you was to introduce you to Rae," Rain waltzed right up to Raenef. "You gotta admit, he is sexy." She winked at Rae who was starring at her with a blank look on his face. "If you weren't gay, Rae, I'd be all over you."

As uneasy as he was in this situation, Raenef let out a small chuckle. "Thank you, Rain. That's very flattering." A charming smile came to the girl's lips. "Your very welcome, Rae! Now…" She trailed off, holding her stomach. "What's there to eat here, I haven't eaten all day!"

During this whole conversation, Erutis and Chris were both off to the side, now laughing their heads off. This earned glares from the other people in the room. "Knock it off guys!" Krayon muttered under his breath, smacking the two on the back of the head.

Erutis looked to the ground as if embarrassed. "Sorry." Rain titled her head to the side in confusion. "What, not used to seeing two gays and two bi's?" She asked, speaking of herself, Raenef, Eclipse, and Krayon.

This caused giggles to emerge from Krayon. "I don't think she's had much…" He trailed off and gave Rain a wink. "You know. 'Interaction' like that."

Rain smirked and had that familiar twinkle in her eye that usually meant she was plotting in her mischievous ways. "Oh yeah, I forgot. Sorry Erutis." Both Erutis and Chris were more than a little uneasy with their friend's reaction.

"Well, dinner's ready." Krayon said wit ha yawn as if dinner didn't even matter at all.

This didn't go to deaf ears, for at those words Rain lit up like a birthday candle. "Really?!" She shouted with excitement. "Food! I'm hungry!" She ran past the door that Krayon had opened for the guests and settled down at the table. Following her suite, Erutis, Chris, and Krayon followed. Raenef started for the door when Eclipse reached out and grabbed his wrist.

Eclipse didn't know why he'd reached out for the blonde's wrist. Maybe it was his desire for contact for the other's beautiful creamy skin. Maybe he wanted more of that electricity that surged though his body at the slightest brush of skin against skin. Without knowing what he was doing, Eclipse moved close to Raenef's ear.

Raenef stiffened at Eclipse's closeness. His eyes drifted close and his breathing became rigid at the affect the other's body had on his. He shivered as he felt Eclipse's breath on his neck.

"My sister is right about one thing." Eclipse whispered into Raenef's ear. "You are sexy." He then walked past Raenef to the dining room and turned his head as he went to catch a glimpse of Raenef blushing madly.

"Raenef! Rain! Wake up, the both of you!" Erutis shouted past the door. She groaned when there was no reply. _I knew Rain and Eclipse shouldn't have spent the night last light! _"Hey, lazy asses! Wake the fuck up!" She yelled, banging on the door. All of a sudden, the door burst open, knocking Erutis down in the process. "Hey, Eru! Sorry, me and Rae were still getting ready when you knocked on the door!"

Erutis winced as she got up from her position on the ground. "It's ok." She groaned.

Rain looked around the top floor of the house in search of her brother. "Hey, where's old yeller?"

The nickname earned her strange looks from both Raenef and Erutis. Rain laughed nervously and had a sheepish grin on her face. "Yeah…that's one of my nicknames for Eclipse."

"Right." Raenef nodded. "Well, I'm hungry. Are you guys coming?" Rain asked. She smiled and hopped over to the stairs and rode the banister down instead of actually walking down the stairs.

"Hey, Rain!" Erutis squealed, running after the brunette. "Don't slide down the banisters, it's dangerous!"

Raenef sighed and began to make his own way to the stairs when a voice stopped him.

"Yes, that's my little sister, always doing something stupid." Raenef spun around to see Eclipse leaning against the bathroom doorframe. He pushed himself from the frame and glided down the stairs in search of his sister.

Raenef sighed and turned to Chris' room. He knocked gently on the door before laying a hand on the brass doorknob and turning it. "Chris?" He whispered. "You gotta get up, we need to go to school."

Raenef heard a groan of protest and peeked his head into the sleeping being's room. "I'm coming!" Chris shouted, throwing a pillow at Raenef.

Raenef blinked and sighed, as if this occurrence happened everyday. "Okay, hurry up then…" He trailed off, and with that said Raenef turned around and closed the door behind him.

"Might as well go get some breakfast." The blonde mumbled to himself. He rubbed his eyes sleepily and dawdled slowly down the stairs, even though he was dressed and all ready for school, he was still as tired as a log.

"Hey guys, we're leaving ten minutes early!" Eclipse snapped out of his little daydream as he stared at his cereal bowl and turned to Krayon.

"We're leaving early?" He asked. "Why?"

Krayon flashed Eclipse one of his smiles. "Well, yeah! You're new at HTH, so you have to meet with the Dean of Students to get your schedule!"

Eclipse nodded at Krayon's statement. How in the hell could the man be this peppy and cheery this early in the god-damned morning? "Right...Schedule…" Eclipse groaned to himself.

"Come on bro! Look more not dead man!" The beating pain in Eclipse's brain grew into the pounding of a migraine as he heard his sister's loud voice in his ear.

"Damn it Rain! Not so early in the morning!" He shouted. He growled and shoved the last bit of cereal in his mouth before taking his dish to the sink and washing it.

Rain sat on the kitchen table watching her big brother, a question burning on her lips. She bit her lip and heard Eclipse let out a large sigh.

"What is it?" He asked. He turned his head to her and she felt uneasy under his intense gaze. She knew he never meant to do that, be he'd told her before that it was a natural thing for him to do.

"Well, I did have a question for you…" Rain trailed off, her eyes settling on a nice spot located on the floor.

Eclipse rinsed the bowl and set it in the disk rack.

"What is it?" He asked. He didn't like when his sister was nervous. The last time she was like this, well, he didn't even want to go there. Her little habit of biting her lower lip when she was nervous didn't ease Eclipse's nerves.

"Well, I was wondering what you think of Raenef…" Rain trailed off. She knew that with what she and her brother were, they couldn't have human lovers, but she couldn't help but think her brother needed someone that cared about him other than her.

Eclipse sighed and bent down to retrieve his backpack and slung it over his shoulder. "We've gone over this. We can have human friends, but to take a human as a lover? You know father would kill us, not to mention all the other lords. That kind of act is simply preposterous!"

Rain sighed. "But brother, you need someone in your life."

Eclipse shook his head. "No, I have you and that's all I need." He smirked at his little sister and ruffled her hair. Rain giggled and retrieved her backpack as well.

"Fine." She sighed. "But that doesn't mean I won't keep trying." Giggled came from her throat once more and she raced after Krayon.

Eclipse shook his head at his sister's actions and went to slip on his boots. "Good morning." The voice didn't startle Eclipse, merely took him by mild surprise. He looked up to see Raenef all dressed and ready to go to school.

"Good morning." He replied. He put on his boots in silence as Raenef sat beside him to place on his own boots.

"You're not going to eat?" Eclipse asked. The delicate blonde beside him shook his head.

"I always eat breakfast at school." He replied. The taller one nodded and stood. He brushed off his black collared shirt before offering a hand to the one still sitting.

"Need a hand?" He asked, trying to be polite. Raenef nodded and reached for the offered hand. Neither he nor Eclipse expected to feel the sensations. To Raenef, having Eclipse's warm hand wrapped around his own cold one felt so wonderful. The warmth emanating from the raven haired being was creating a warm pool of strange sensations in the blonde's gut.

To Eclipse, this felt strange. So many times he'd shaken hands with a wide range of people, demon lords, demons that had taken a fancy to him, but none of them had ever felt like this. It felt like electricity was flowing through him and Raenef's hand was creating tingling sensations on his.

"I think we should go now…" Raenef whispered to break the silence. Eclipse nodded and their hands let go of each other. Raenef immediately missed that warmth and wanted it back, but he knew better.

"You're right. Let's go." Raenef snapped out of his small daydream and followed Eclipse to the car.

Paine: Yeah, like I said… Pretty dry… Anyway, read and review please! Reviews are wonderful inspiration. Any flames will be laughed at . Until next chap, bye!


	2. Welcome to My Nightmare

Paine: Welcome to my second chapter of Butterfly! And I wanted to set this in a realistic High school setting and stuff, and what better than to use my high school? I also include myself and a few of my friend's personalities in the story to add an extra twist (Yeah, I write this story at school). A cookie to whoever finds out who I am! Lol Nah, I'm just kidding.

Disclaimer: I do not own Demon Diary… Damn you people for making me say this horrible thing! Why can't it be mine!?

Title: Butterfly 

Warnings: Self-Mutilation, cross dressing, yaoi (boy/boy love), OOCness and (maybe) OC/OC

Chapter 2: Welcome to my Nightmare

An hour after they all had gotten into the car, Eclipse found himself in the dean of students' office waiting patiently for his schedule. He wound up looking through his bag wondering what Rain had stuffed in there. The other night before going to bed, she'd taken his bag from him.

The door to the office swung open and Marcus, the Dean, quickly made his way to the desk. "I'm sorry it took so long, Mr. Rosencruiz-Ravenheart, I had to verify your schedule with the Administration assistant first," Marcus rapidly went over as he sat down at his desk. Eclipse inwardly winced when the Dean had used his full last name but kept an emotionless face on. "What we've done is put you in your sister's class so you can get more acquainted with the school."

Eclipse's eyes narrowed when he heard he'd be placed into his sister's class.

"Sir, if it is appropriate to ask this question, why am I being placed in my sister's class? I should be in my sophomore year, I don't think I'm ready for senior year, despite all I've done, I'm just talented with learning language, I'm not ready for the criteria of 12th grade." He asked quietly and evenly.

Marcus frowned and handed Eclipse his schedule. "I don't know what you mean, unless you have a sister going here with a different last name, because Rain Lucricea Rosencuiz- Ravenheart is a student in the ninth grade and I've personally looked into your past school records and I've seen that despite your tremendously terrific records, I see you've failed to take a year's worth of Spanish."

Eclipse tilted his head in wonder. "But sir, I've already taken French, Japanese and Germen. I should be a _sophomore_."

Marcus nodded, taking out Eclipse's past school records. "However, not only have you failed to take a course in Spanish, you've also not taken any technical subjects. You need to take Inventions and Graphic Design. Since you've come to late to take Graphic arts, it's alright if you just take Inventions and Spanish, I can look past the Graphic Design."

_This is bullshit! Bullshit I tell you! _Eclipse desperately wanted to yell out those words, but also had other…thoughts going through his mind.

_She is dead. I thought when she came here they let her skip into senior year! The damn girl's smart enough to be a senior! I should have known when I saw that Raenef and his friends were too young to be seniors! _Eclipse growled and stomped out of the office, his book bag hauled over his shoulder.

"Damn fucking piece of shit school!" He yelled once outside of the office. He stomped a foot to emphasize his anger and scared the lady at the front desk.

"Um, sir, you might want to watch your language…" The small Asian woman behind the desk whispered, too intimidated by Eclipse's anger to bear her voice any braver. Eclipse, not wanting to set a bad example of himself to the teachers on his first day, bowed to the petrified secretary.

"I'm sorry, please forgive my rudeness." He said quickly before taking off to his first class of the day. He would stop every few moment and admire the paintings on the wall; they ranged from paintings of cars to George W. Bush on fire. However, when Eclipse arrived at the painting of the current president, he couldn't help but shake his head and smile. _Ahh, politics. _He thought to himself. _Glad I'm not involved with them. _After a few seconds of staring at the piece of art, Eclipse spotted a small sign below the picture, indicating where he was going.

"Fish Bowl." He read out loud. He glanced at his paper that read, _1st period, Math/Scinece, Munshi, Feroze, Fish bowl. _Apparently, he was in the right place. He gave a heavy sigh and pushed the doors open, walking into his first day of what was sure to be hell.

"So, where's Eclipse, Rae?" Chris asked. He threw down his backpack and landed in the nearest seat to him. Raenef, Erutis and Rain were all seated at the same table, patiently- er, well, more like impatiently waiting for their teacher, Feroze, to start the lesson.

"Well, I had to take him to Marcus, and Marcus said it'd only take a few seconds…" Rain trailed off and found throwing her pencil up in the air much more entertaining then explaining where her big brother was.

Raenef gave out a small snort. "Well, come on, it's Marcus, do you _really_ think it'll just take 'a few minutes'?" He asked.

Chris and Erutis broke out into a miniature giggle fit. "Yeah, in Marcinese 'a few seconds' could mean the rest of your life."

This statement got Rain giggling. She cast a glance at Raenef who seemed less then cheerful about anything.

"_Aww, come on, Rae. Cheer up!" _Rain said. Her failing attempt didn't go by unnoticed by Erutis.

Lately, Rain would come over to their house and she and Raenef would lock themselves up in the blonde's room so they could study Al Bhed, the made up language from the Final Fantasy series. What bugged Erutis the most was that Rain and Raenef learned it so they could speak to each other without anyone knowing what they were talking about.

"_What if I don't want to cheer up?_" Raenef said. Chris rolled his eyes and gave Raenef a fake punch to the arm.

"Hey, are you guys going to speak English anytime soon?" Erutis asked, her annoyance visual to everyone at the table.

"Nope." Rain quipped. She flashed a grin and turned back to the blonde.

"_Seriously, what's wrong?_" She asked. Even with no knowledge of the damn RPG language, Chris and Erutis could tell that Rain was worried.

"_Nothing, I'm just not in a good mood and my arm stings._" Was the reply. Rain shook her head and leaned it on Raenef's shoulder. In response to his best friend's comfort, the other leaned his head in return.

"_You've been cutting. Where?_" Raenef felt like laughing at the other's concern. If she didn't want him cutting why give him perfect switchblades to cut with?

"_Don't tell me it's wrong. If you do, I'll know you're talking bullshit._" He mumbled. He heard a sigh come from Rain and twitched his eyes down at her.

"_I'm not going to tell you anything. You know I do that too. I refuse to tell you what you can and cannot do. You know I won't. It's your life to live, not mine._" Suddenly, Rain took on a serious air. Raenef sighed and wrapped an arm around Rain, giving her a tight hug; an embrace that the girl happily accepted.

"_I love you Raenef, even though I know you'll never love me in return, at least, not the way I love you." _The words she said were true. She did know that Raenef wouldn't return her feelings; he was gay and she had accepted that a long time ago.

Raenef smiled; flattered that such a beautiful creature would love him. This also deeply saddened him. No matter how much he tried, he couldn't return these feelings for her.

"_Rain, I am deeply sorry for not returning your feelings. But I do love you, you're my little sister!" _His kind words made Rain feel happy and jittery inside, but she didn't let it show.

"_Thank you, Rae." _She muttered. Blushes creped to her face when she felt a pair of warm lips brush her cheek. She giggled and gave the taller blonde a hug, causing giggles to come from Erutis and Chris.

"Raenef, are you sure you're gay? You and Rain make a cute couple!" Chris whispered to the emotionless blonde, earning him a smack in the head as a reward for asking the question.

"Hey, go get a room you guys!" A shrill, annoying voice squealed from out of nowhere. Raenef rolled his eyes and turned to the direction of the voice to find a tall longhaired Asian starring amusedly at the "couple".

"Shut up, Meila! You're not funny!" Rain accused. The same routine was played every day, and quite frankly, Rain was sick of it. The said Meila rolled her eyes and leaned on one foot.

"We all know you guys are going out, just make out why don't cha?" She asked. This earned her glares from four different people.

"Cut it out, Meila. Rain's right, you're not funny!" Raenef turned to find a fellow classmate, Jessie coming to his and Rain's defense. Thankful for this, the tall blonde let out a sigh of relief and slipped his arm from around the brunette.

Meila rolled her eyes and turned to walk away, adding extra swish to her step, making her seem like an underclass whore.

"Okay, time to get started!" The teacher, Feroze, entered the classroom, a Starbucks Venti Caramel Macchiado in his hand, ready to start the day.

"Finally!" The four heard Jessie say in an over exaggerated tone. A weak smile came to Raenef's features as he got out his math notebook and got ready to take notes. Count on Jessie to be her drama geek self.

A little over half an hour later, the class was fully engaged in their group projects (building a roller coaster).

"But you need to have some sort of thrust at the beginning of the coaster so it'll even move!" Raenef argued. "You can't have our coaster run on magnets!"

"Yes, you can! You can use magnetic force to power the carts." Chris shot back, wanting to use his plan of magnets over Raenef's idea of electrical circuits. Raenef growled and felt as if steam was erupting from his ears.

"Chris, it makes more sense, if you have the coaster running on magnets, then how will you stop it?" He asked.

"Easy!" Chris exclaimed. "You set the magnets on certain spots on the ride and they'll slow down when you don't have the magnets there."

Raenef shook his head and buried it in his hands.

"I give up. There's no convincing you!" He whimpered. Raenef didn't bother to look up because he knew he'd see one of Chris's ridiculous victory dances.

Trying his best not to think about the throbbing beginning to form in his head, Raenef cast his gaze in another direction and his breath caught. There, at the doorway talking to Feroze, was Eclipse. The blonde's breath caught and he immediately turned to Rain with a million questions.

Eclipse stayed planted in the single spot while he pretended to listen to Marcus and Feroze's conversation. He allowed his gaze to wander around the room. There was nothing really new to him in the bright white room decorated with at least a dozen or so computers, just a room of immature ninth graders.

_This is going to be a long year. _The tall raven-haired teenager mumbled to himself. _I'm not going to survive this… _These thoughts came to a halt and he went rigid when a certain person caught his eye. The same Raenef he'd been admiring for a small while now sat at a table with Rain. However, Eclipse wasn't exactly thrilled when he saw his little sister continuously whispering things into Raenef's ear. He didn't know why, but he felt as if a knife was ripping at his insides and mixing them around. It wasn't a pleasant feeling.

"Eclipse, eh?" The voice startled the raven-haired teen from his thoughts and Eclipse turned to the source of the voice.

"Yes sir." He replied with his even, monologue voice. He didn't even bother to directly look at the math professor.

"Well, I'll put you in Philip's group with Phillip, Rain, Raenef, Meila and Jessie." Eclipse wanted to groan to himself. He tuned Feroze out and eyed the group he was assigned too. Rain was speaking to a boy around Raenef's height, with brown curls for hair and pimples, which decorated his face and trying to keep her cool. Eclipse had the urge to chuckle as he could tell Rain's patience with the other boy was wearing thin.

Another part of him wanted to make sure Rain didn't lose her temper. She was extremely powerful for a female demon of her age, and getting her angry was surly the last thing anyone would do in their lives. He turned to Raenef and Chris, only to see the stunning blonde trying to obtain Rain's attention and Chris performing ridiculous gestures in victory.

"So, you're good to go, if you have any further question on your assignment, ask any of your team members, I have to sort out your papers in my office." As quick as the sentence was said, the older Hillcrest inhabitant left and was out of sight.

_Damn, _He grumbled to himself. _I wish I'd actually paid attention to him. _However instead of dwelling on the thought, he went over to his little sister.

"I have a bone to pick with you." He growled. Rain squealed and jumped from her conversation with the brown haired boy and faced Eclipse with wide eyes.

"Wow! Are you tutoring in this class?" She asked, the nervousness in her voice made it clear she was lying through her skull.

The tall raven glared at her. "No. I happen to have been _placed_ in this class. Tell me, Rain. Why was I told by father you skipped to senior class?" Eclipse asked, his voice as cool as the dead of a winter's night.

This had no intimidating effect on the lithe girl, for she simply rolled her eyes and stood from her chair.

"You actually believe everything that father says to you?" She asked. She sent a mock glare to the other who sighed in defeat and took a seat next to Raenef.

"I can tell you one thing." Raenef said, finding the courage to speak in Eclipse's presence a hard task for him to accomplish. Almost immediately, he found himself the center of Eclipse's attention. For a moment, Raenef's speech left his throat and stared into the deep recesses of the crimson depths before him. He got himself lost in them, as if he'd been swallowed whole.

"And that is?" Eclipse asked. He didn't fail to see the look in the blue-eyed individual's orbs. It was one of lust, at least, that was what Eclipse was accustomed to. He'd been on the receiving end of it so many times in the past. However, he was not so caught up that he didn't hear Raenef's comment.

"You're gonna catch hell."

Eclipse groaned and his head introduced itself to the hard wooden table.

Paine: I hope you like this chapter. I'm going to make it seem life like, with teen drama and angst mixed in with my other little plot bunnies! So, R&R pls!


	3. High Tech High

Paine: Hey everybody and welcome to chapter three! I hope this story's popularity doesn't wane… teehee anyway, I hope you enjoy the chapter! And R/R plz! Reviewing gets me so inspired! .

Butterfly

Warnings: Self-Mutilation, cross dressing, yaoi (boy/boy love), OOCness and (maybe) OC/OC

Chapter 3: High Tech High

"_You're gonna catch hell." _

Raenef's words replayed in Eclipse's head as he packed up for his next class. He sighed and lifted the heavy strap over his shoulder and proceeded to the door, schedule in hand.

"Eclipse, what's your next period?" Raenef asked, flinging his backpack over his shoulder and hurried to catch up with the other. Eclipse turned to Raenef and waited for the smaller youth.

"I have Spanish next." The answer flowed from Eclipse's lips, reminding Raenef of cascading raindrops.

"Spanish?" He asked in a dreamy state.

His current mood slightly alarmed Eclipse as he found himself the center of attention.

"Erm, yes…" He trailed off, twirling a few locks of long, silky hair out of nervous habit.

From a little ways away, Rain was watching her brother and her best friend and followed as they walked to Spanish together, using her abilities to hide her presence from Eclipse. She listened closely, trying to hear the conversation between the two.

"I can't believe they're making you stay back a year!" Raenef exclaimed, almost shocked at the fact Eclipse knew so many things yet he was only technically in sophomore year. However, thanks to Marcus, he was stuck repeating the year of high school a teenager never wants to repeat.

"They are." Eclipse mumbled in irritation. Rain noted how close the two were walking together and how their hands barley brushed against each other. _How cute. _She thought. Just as the two entered the small Spanish room, Rain went her separate way to the Graphic Design Classroom.

"That was one of the most boring classes I've ever had in my entire life, save for the Physics class I took last summer." Eclipse muttered as he made his way out of the class as fast as he could.

Raenef giggled and sighed. "I told you you'd catch hell. You should've started on a Thursday or a Friday." He followed Eclipse back to the fish bowl and back to Feroze for Science.

"I do not understand why Science and Math are combined as one class." Eclipse said, as if the idea in general made no sense whatsoever.

This earned a small smile from Raenef. "Math and Science are combined classes because the founders of this school felt that both are related in so many ways that they should just be one class."

"Hey Eclipse, how was your first day of "Professora Lupita?" The two turned to see Rain jogging to catch up with them.

Eclipse's eyes narrowed on the classroom door and then back to his little circle. "If she knew at lest maybe one ounce of English, I would've enjoyed the class a little more."

Rain shook her head and hurried back to math class.

In the middle of said math class, Eclipse found himself bored, already knowing everything the teacher was going over. He instead found himself sketching random pictures.

"Okay, let's get into our groups and continue our roller coasters!" Eclipse snapped out of his little doodling frenzy and turned his chair to face his teammates.

"So, where did we find ourselves before we were forced to go to our second period class?" Eclipse looked up to find the one with glasses, Philip said. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Raenef roll his eyes.

"We were trying to figure out how we were going to power our roller coaster, if you'd been paying attention instead of molesting your laptop." He muttered in a monotone voice. Eclipse smirked at the other's ability to make anything he said seem so graceful.

He turned back to Philip to find the boy clutching his white Apple notebook and stroking it lovingly, glaring at Raenef with a murderous gleam in his eye.

"You insulted my precious!" He croaked, forcing his voice to sound unbelievably like Golem's from _Lord of the Rings_. Chris growled and smacked Philip across the back of his head.

"Philip! Act like a human being, _please_!" He groaned, irritated with the nerd's outlandish behavior.

_The school day couldn't have ended any slower! _Eclipse thought to himself. He felt so brain dead because of his Humanities class, which he had for two straight hours. He shook his head and followed Raenef and his sister's little gang out the front door and across the way to the middle school.

High Tech Middle was much different from High Tech High. Every wall was painted a different color; orange, red, purple and blue, all in dark, stand out shades. What Rain called "cushy chairs" were all over the entrance, and a stage was in the corner. All of this reminded Eclipse of a coffee house minus the tables and the dim lights. Everywhere the black-clad teen turned there was color. So much color it gave him a headache and he prayed that they didn't have to stay here for long.

_Why are we even here? _Eclipse wondered in his mind. However, he didn't asked out loud his question as he spotted Chris's older brother, Krayon, talking with staff. When he spotted the gang, however, he bid his friends good-bye and went over to the five high schoolers.

"Hey guys!" Krayon greeted, twirling one of his long blonde locks. "I finished early because I didn't have any classes today, just parent meetings, let's go!"

Eclipse now understood what was going on. He remembered how Rain wouldn't come home until their father came to pick her up from Chris' house; this must have been because Rain carpooled over to the human's home. He often wondered why his sister enjoyed to company of humans; only now did he realize why she liked humans so much. He glanced at the blonde and found his object of desire was watching him. Eclipse gave the younger one a small smile and reveled in the blush he received.

Before Eclipse could snap back into his senses and not think about the lustful Raenef, he found himself sitting once again in Krayon's car.

"So, Eclipse, how was your first day at High Tech?" Eclipse pulled his gaze from the window and answered the question placed before him.

"It was interesting." The words felt like music to Raenef's ears. He loved Eclipse's rich, Baritone voice. Raenef kept his own gaze glued to the road ahead of them and tuned out all other noises, something he'd become good at over time.

Only when he felt the sting of a slap via Rain's hand did he wake up from his dazed state. He turned to her and saw a face without expression; only her eyes gave away her emotion.

"_Is something wrong? Did I say anything or something?_" She asked, speaking to the other in the tongue of the Al Bhed. She watched as he shook his head and his crystal blue eyes twitched in Eclipse's direction.

An eyebrow that decorated Rain's face twitched as well as she tried to register what the action entailed. As if a light bulb lit in her head, the girl's face lit up like a birthday cake.

"_Do you like Eclipse?" _She asked, her voice full with excitement. When she saw the bright red that decorated Raenef's cheeks, a squeal of delight left her throat for the first time in at least six months.

This alarmed Raenef as he shot her a look. "_Don't do that! He might get suspicious!_" He shot at her. Immediately, Rain settled down again, letting Chris, Erutis, Eclipse and Krayon stay in utter confusion.

When Krayon pulled into the driveway, Rain burst out of the car and raced to the front door, using a spare key Krayon had given her to get inside. Raenef shook his head and chuckled to himself when he saw the expression on Eclipse's face. It was of utter bewilderment and confusion.

"Don't worry yourself, she always does that." Raenef said flatly. "We're used to it."

Eclipse shook his head and went after his little sister. The blonde followed the taller one and found himself ogling at the other's nicely toned ass, which was totally visible underneath the black coat he had on.

It didn't take long for the two of them to reach Raenef's room where Rain was, booting up the lithe teen's ps2 and turning the T.V. on. Raenef found himself close to laughter when he swore he felt how angry, or irritated, Eclipse was.

"Rain, don't you know it's rude to go barging into people's homes and using their things without their permission?" Ice could fall from Eclipse's breath. The tone of voice he used sent shivers up and down Raenef's spine and scared him.

"It's alright Eclipse." Raenef whispered and laid a hand on the tall teens and was overwhelmed with sensations. He went rigid and tightened his grip on the other's arm, finding it impossible to let go of the other and leave his warmth. Electricity sparked from under his fingertips. His head started to spin; the room was becoming one giant blur of color. Raenef's head began to hurt from all the sensations he was receiving and forcedly let go of Eclipse.

"I-I'll be right back." He stammered and shakily ran from the room, almost tripping over his own foot in his mad, yet controlled, dash to the bathroom.

Eclipse stood like an idiot, wondering what in the hell had just happened. One minute he was getting ready to lecture his little sister on manners and the next he was about ready to literally fall to the ground. He didn't know a single touch from the blonde could feel so…erotic.

Eclipse stared at the open door as it shut close with his sister's control over the dark arrow. Eclipse never knew how she did it, but he was learning from her, so he didn't mind.

"He's different, you know." Eclipse's eyes drifted shut.

"I know he is." He said. The teen turned to the other with a frown on his face.

"What are you getting at?" He asked, ready to switch to defensive mode against the ebony haired fifteen year-old.

"I can feel the attraction you two share." She muttered, her brown eyes stared emptily at Eclipse. He reframed from biting his lip and leaned his weight on one foot. The lack of emotion in her eyes was scaring him; her brown orbs usually sparked with several emotions.

"Attraction? That's absurd!" He asked. There was no attraction between him and the lithe boy. There couldn't be. Eclipse was a demon, a strong one at that. Raenef was just a young boy. Even if there was some sort of attraction between the two of them, it wouldn't and couldn't' happen. Who'd ever heard of a demon taking a human lover?

However, his sister didn't believe this was true.

"No, it's not absurd. I've seen the way you two look at each other when the other's not looking. Why do you have to deny yourself of something you want? You can't be the cold hearted bastard father wants you to be. I know you can't. You have a heart Eclipse, why can't you share it with another?" Rain bawled, making sure her voice was quit enough so that people outside wouldn't hear her.

"I'll tell you why I can't," Eclipse growled. "Every time I watch you give your heart to another, you always end up with the same heart thrown back at you. And I sit and comfort you as you cry your eyes out, knowing you didn't have to go through this grief in the first place!"

Rain's eyes sparked with anger and irritation as she glared at the other.

"You coward. You're afraid to love another because you don't want to go through heartbreak. Have you ever considered that Raenef just might want or like you in the same way you do him?" She was almost close to screaming now, her throat feeling raw.

This earned a grunt from Eclipse. "Alright, fine. Raenef intrigues me. I find him the center of my thoughts and dreams. He sends waves of pleasure down my spine with a single touch. His mind intrigues me as well. He's smart for his age, kind, gentle, quiet yet he always gets s his point across, he-" Eclipse cut himself off right there.

_I can't believe it._ Eclipse thought. "You're right Rain," He muttered in shock. "I do want him, I do…like this human…"

Rain chuckled to herself. _He's not as human as you think he is, brother. _She chose not to tell her brother, not yet at least. Hell, she wasn't even sure if Raenef knew he wasn't totally human. _Oh well, he'll find out soon enough._

Little did Rain or Eclipse know, the blonde himself overheard their whole conversation.

Paine: So tell me, what did you think? Did you like? Did you hate? What? Plz, r/r! See you next time!


	4. Feelings Mutual

Paine: I'm back with another chapter. I hope this story hasn't lost any of it's popularity… . Anyway, please r/r.

Butterfly

Warnings: Self-Mutilation, cross dressing, yaoi (boy/boy love), OOCness and (maybe) OC/OC

Special Author's Note: A tiny bit of Raenef's past is in this chapter. I, personally like the way I wrote it, and I've had this 'beta-ed' by a friend from my school and they think it's horrible. I'm posting it anyway; I really like what I did, even if no one else does. lol, Okay, now be nice and read!

Chapter Four: Feeling's mutual

Raenef couldn't believe it. He stood in the doorway in shock. His brain was still trying to register what he'd just heard. Eclipse wanted him? Why on earth would such a god want a human not even worthy of existence? And what was that talk of 'humans'? Why did Eclipse call him a human? All sorts of questions formed in his head and he wanted them answered. He placed a hand on the door and pushed it open, pausing for a moment to look at the two people in his room.

Rain looked as though she was trying to control ragged breathing, her cheeks looked flushed, as if she'd just got done screaming at someone; Raenef fought not to smirk at this. She was trying so hard to look as though nothing had happened, but with her current state and Eclipse's dazed look on his face, even Chris or Erutis could tell something had happened. So, the crystal eyed youth decided to push it.

"What happened?" He asked, raising an eyebrow, which sat upon dead eyes. "I heard shouting…"

Rain sweat dropped and rushed to the ps2 where she snatched up the controller and loaded a game on Raenef's copy of Final Fantasy X. Raenef let off a minute smile at this and went to sit by his best friend on the bed. For a few seconds everything was fine-until Raenef remembered that he didn't have an extra desk chair and Eclipse didn't have anywhere to sit.

"Um, Eclipse?" He asked. Eclipse's eyes flickered in his direction.

"Yes?" He replied.

Raenef bit a lip and glanced around the room. He couldn't sit on the floor, hell; Raenef himself was scared to sit on the floor. There were clothes everywhere, his make-up scattered in a corner, all of his video games were scattered on top of his clothes. In fact, the only clean place in his room was his bed. Rain suddenly moved from her seat on the bed, totally into the game, and sat on top of Raenef's mess of a floor.

It took him a few more seconds to realize Eclipse was still waiting for his response.

"Oh, you can sit on the bed next to me," He said lightly. "I'm sorry my room's such a mess."

Eclipse nodded and looked around the room. He didn't mind much, he'd always go into Rain's room and it was worse than this. At least you could almost see the floor in here. He shrugged and gingerly stepped over to the bed.

"It's alright." He chided. The raven-haired teen did what was suggested and sat next to the lustful one. While Raenef watched Rain go into battle with Evrae (1), Eclipse was taking time to admire the other's beautiful blonde hair. It looked so silky; Eclipse wanted nothing more than to run his hands through it. His eyes widened as Raenef reached up and slowly removed his hair tie and shook his head, letting all of his luxurious hair flow down a little past his shoulders.

Eclipse bit his lip as the being next to him turned slightly to face him.

"Do you mind if I lean on you? I'm a little tired…" Raenef asked, innocence dripping from his voice yet it covered up his true intentions very well. Eclipse nodded and Raenef bowed his head in thanks. With that, he scooted closer and leaned against Eclipse's firm chest. He continued to watch Rain cuss at the television screen and gave off a small smile as he felt Eclipse's breathing.

Eclipse couldn't resist his chance and inhaled the little one's scent. Lavender and roses swirled into his nose and he smirked as images that were just a little inappropriate invaded his brain. Feeling a tiny bit braver, Eclipse slowly snaked his arm around Raenef's middle, resting on the blonde's stomach.

Raenef's breathing began to hitch and butterflies on a sugar rush were flying in his stomach. He couldn't believe that this was happening. His plan was working! Maybe, just maybe, he could get a taste of those beautiful, luscious looking lips.

Deciding to take that big risk, Raenef brushed one of his hands over Eclipse's thigh and let it rest there. The boy had no idea of what he was stirring in the other.

_What is he doing with his ha- _Eclipse's thoughts fell short and he strangled a moan in his throat, blood flowed into his lower regions and he felt warm all over.

Raenef slipped his hand from Eclipse's thigh and decided to be extremely daring. From all of the reactions he'd gotten, and the sign Rain had held up the first night she'd brought her brother, Eclipse seemed to swing his way; he wanted to make sure.

So, he allowed himself enough time to blink before he slid his hand to pet the other's crotch. Raenef didn't miss the deep hiss that rushed from Eclipse's lips or the wave of warm breath that tickled his ear. The younger teenager smirked, pleased with what he pulled out of Eclipse. Raenef tilted his head back to look at the lovely face that could only belong to the angelic being.

Eclipse felt Raenef squirm in his embrace and looked down to see if anything was wrong. His breath caught for the several time that night as his crimson eyes (2) locked in a trance like gaze with the dead crystal blue, with a faint spark in them. What Eclipse wouldn't do for those eyes to light up with emotion, to be able to look into those eyes and not only be lost in them as he was now, but also to see whirlpools of thoughts and desires.

Raenef's breath started to pick up pace as he noticed the gap between the tow of them was slowly getting smaller. A few moments passed and their lips were so close, that Raenef could feel Eclipse's ever breath against his cheeks, he shivered at the warmth it provided.

"God damned piece of shit!" The sudden outburst from Rain immediately sent the two out of their trance and away from each other's arms.

That was the fifth time she couldn't defeat Evrea when Raenef did it in one shot. "How can this be? I hate my luck!" Rain groaned, irritated with her lack of Final Fantasy skills. After a few seconds of lying on the floor wishing she could blow up the plastic piece of shit that was in front of her, she realized she needed to go to the bathroom.

"Hey guys, I-" She turned around to the bed where the others were sitting and found Eclipse with his head turned away, staring at nothing. Rain took a second to get a closer look and saw a faint red decorating his cheeks. An eyebrow rose on Rain's face, but she dismissed it.

"I'm going to the bathroom. I'll be right back." Rain picked herself off the ground and walked toward the bathroom, shutting the door as she left the room.

When the door shut, the two teens left in the room returned their gaze to each other.

"That was too close for comfort." Eclipse muttered. Raenef's face fell. His inside seemed to shatter into a million cols pieces. He did have a history of jumping to conclusions, and this moment wasn't an exception.

Eclipse felt like taking one of Rain's glass vases that she was so fond of and swinging it at his head. _Eclipse you are an official idiot. Your lucky if he'll still talk to you. _Eclipse stood deathly still, not knowing what he should do at all. Half of him wanted to walk away from the foolish young teenager, but his legs wouldn't let him. It was as if a force was keeping him bound where he was. His arms felt heavy, and so did his chest. All of this was foreign to Eclipse and he had no idea how to control it.

Only one thought registered in Raenef's mind. _Stupid! Stupid! Stupid! _He shook his head and quickly tried to get to the door. As his hand reached for the doorknob; in a motion as quick as a flash, Eclipse grabbed onto it. The young blonde's eyes widened, how in the world could such an act take so little time?

Eclipse bit his lip, a nervous habit of his. "Raenef," His sultry voice spilled from his lips, as if begging the younger one. "Please, I didn't mean any harm by that statement." When he didn't get and answer, he slowly raised his free hand and gently grasped Raenef's chin, slowly tilting it so he could lose himself in the crystalline sapphire hues, desperately wishing that he could see them sparkle with emotion, but all he saw was nothing.

"What must I do?" He asked breathlessly.

Raenef was puzzled. He just couldn't figure out this teen, no matter how hard he tried. The piercing crimson (1) gaze that kept him locked, that were slowly causing him to lose his mind, was filled with strong desperation. He tried to speak, but no words came. Gritting his teeth together, the blonde summoned everything he had to make his voice work, not knowing why his vocal cords seemed to be failing him.

"Make…what…work?" He cursed his voice for making him sound so young, weak even. Long ago when he was told his parents were dead, the first time he had slid a steel blade across his skin and let his crimson life liquid run from wounds that he himself had cut, he'd made a promise. A promise to never be weak. For out of weakness, his father had said, spawned failure and failure was the end of everything. His father saw failure as a reason to die, a reason to kiss one's life good-bye.

That was why he was never permitted to fail. And if he failed at anything he'd attempted, there were dire consequences. His father made sure of that. He'd yell at the blonde, even when Raenef was at the tender age of four when he'd first started to develop a personality, he remembered it to be playful, cheerful, and he was full of life. He had so many friends that he loved to play with, and like any other four year old, he'd loved to play outdoors and neglect to read the books his father gave him.

His father would beat him when he talked back or asked questions. Spurn him for every mistake when he was first trying to write. Took away his meals when he made a mistake during reading. Raenef never had a normal childhood. He didn't get to go to the movies with other kids his age, or act like a clown when he grew into his early adolescent years. He had to be quiet and perfect, the way his father wanted him to be.

Before Chris and Erutis came along, his only friend and companion was his mother. She was the gentlest person in the world. It seemed as though she lit up the room when she stepped into it. It was as if she was a gift from what his father called the heavens. It also seemed as if she possessed magic. When Raenef had trouble lighting a fire in the living room to please his father with the beauty of a glowing fire, his mother had created a perfect one with what seemed as a simple wave of her hand. When he wished for a piece of candy or a glass of water, she would place her arm behind her back and grab the item he wished for from thin air.

All of these memories of his parents also reminded him of the fact that they were dead. He was partly glad. He didn't have to endear the pain that his father inflicted on him. The terror that when he, Chris and Erutis became friends, he hid from them. However, this also meant that his mother, the angelic being that had promised to stand by him every step of his life and more, was gone. The one thing at the time that kept him sane and happy was no longer with him. And the terrible feeling that their deaths were to blame on him. He knew that he was the main reason he's been phoned at school on his middle school graduation day to find that his parents were found both lying dead on the floor of their living room when the milk man came to drop some milk and found the front door open. He carried all of the memories and everything that he endured in his life to himself.

Then he also met Rain along with Chris and Erutis.

The girl that had the same problem, a father who wished she would just die. The life that seemed almost exactly like his own. The one who made sure that no matter how many times he greeted a blade that he wouldn't die. She shared his obsessions and had his dislikes. She was the reason he wasn't lying somewhere dead from a self-inflicted wound to the wrist.

Chris and Erutis were introduced shortly after he met Rain. They were both light in his world. Two more reasons he should stay alive and healthy. He could think as morbidly as his little mind wanted to think and the two other teens would still stand by him and support him.

All of these thoughts made Raenef's vision blur and he realized his eyes were tearing up. He made no attempts to smite the warm drops of emotion as they slide down his cheek. All of his pent up emotions had gotten to him at that moment, and he felt like just breaking down and crying, an action that would've gotten him a smack in the face if his father had seen him like this.

Eclipse was stunned. He hadn't answered Raenef's question, knowing the younger one wouldn't hear him. He simple stood by and watched the small inner conflict the blonde was fighting inside. His blue orbs had glazed over and his eyebrows creased, causing him to still look almost dead, but also sad.

When the first tear dripped from Raenef's eye, Eclipse immediately felt as if he was the cause of it. That somehow he'd upset the other, and now he was paying for it. Eclipse now had no train of thought, no rational thought registered in his mind. His knees caved in and sent him kneeling to the ground. The hand that had been occupied with holding the pale boy's cheek was quivering from fear. His thumb unconsciously moved to spread the now freely running tears, making them disappear into skin.

"Raenef," He finally decided to speak, however his voice was very shaky. "I…I didn't mean to cause you distress, the last thing I ever…ever wanted to do was cause such tears to run from such beautiful eyes."

Raenef could barely believe his ears. "Beautiful eyes?" He shakily asked, wondering if his ears were playing tricks on him. "What are you talking about?"

Eclipse allowed his gaze to drop to the ground and a chuckle to erupt from his throat. He summoned his strength and lifted himself from the ground, almost towering over the blond youth seeing that the crimson-eyed teen was a foot taller than the other.

"Yes Raenef, beauty. It radiates from you, intrigues me, and draws me to you. Everything you do, every move you make, every time you speak, it is a picture of grace and elegance painted before my very eyes. I've only known you for at least a day or two, the only things I know of you are what we've shared and what my sister had told me, but," Unintentionally, he leaned in closer. "It appears I'm already smitten by you."

A tiny giggle passed Raenef's lips. "You talk like you're from England during the colonial era." His jammed in his throat as Eclipse leaned forward a miniscule amount more and used an arm to brace himself against the door to keep him from falling onto Raenef. The said boy's heart was beating a million times faster than usual, butterflies on a mixture of speed and crack were zooming around his stomach, causing there to be a slight hitch in his breathing.

"Are you…" He began, only to be cut of by the mysterious older teen.

"Going to kiss you?" Eclipse finished the unspoken thought and gave a slight nod. "Yes, Raenef, I am." With such simple words, he leaned in closer and closed the gap.

Raenef gasped at the touch; his eyes widened. He'd been kissed before, but this was different. A simple touch of lips sent jolts down his spine and made him fell very much alive. A tingling sensation swirled in his gut and he mewed into the kiss. His hands snaked their way around Eclipse's neck and his eyes slipped closed. The wet sensation against his bottom lip told him that it was Eclipse, gently asking permission to ravish the blonde. Raenef lazily slipped his mouth open and allowed Eclipse full access to him.

Eclipse wasted no time a slipped his wet muscle into the hungry teen's mouth. He ran his eager tongue over the others', and caused it to spring to life, as if it had been waiting for so long to be used. There was no fight over dominance, no hungry lavishing. Just a dance, full of passion from both ends of the engagement, and strangled moans became so loud, Eclipse was sure that whoever passed the door would surely hear what was going on.

Soon, they parted for much needed air, but Eclipse wasn't finished. He slowly began to trail kisses down Raenef's neck, biting and sucking wherever there was room. Raenef let out a breathy moan and clutched to Eclipse's jacket. Eclipse smirked into the pale skin, and darted his tongue out to slowly slide a trail to the other's ear.

"I was serious, you intrigue me very much." He whispered. He pulled away to see clouded eyes and feel heavy breathing when-

The door came crashing open.

Sending the two lust struck teens plummeting to the ground.

"Hey guys, sorry I took so-" Rain had come prancing back into the room only to find the two very embarrassed teens in a tangled mess on the floor.

"Long?" Rain finished he statement yet made it sound like a question. She blinked, as if she didn't believe her eyes.

"Wow," She said.

"May I help you?" Eclipse asked, his voice slightly muffled due to the fact that he had Raenef lying on top of him.

Rain just released a few nervous giggles.

"I was just leaving." She said in her sheepish tone that made her sound as if she'd won a battle that she'd fought very hardly in. She flashed Raenef a smirk and a wink before leaving and closing the door behind her, leaving the two teens to untangle themselves and try and figure out what the hell just happened.

Paine: Okaaaaay, that's it for chapter 4. Took a long time, huh? LoL! Please R/R, and please, be nice ; 3 you guys, and see you later!


End file.
